


liar game

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: you are my little  liar.





	liar game

**Author's Note:**

> 澈汉  
可以说《坏家伙们》电影版paro
> 
> 一个不严谨的pwp  
没有剧情 ooc

“我劝你，尹净汉这个人是诈骗前科。一个骗子嘴里能有几句真话，用得差不多了就丢了。”

当崔胜澈接到这个电话的时候，尹净汉正一丝不挂地躺在他的身下，抬手搂着他的脖子，舔咬着他的胸膛，像是发现了他因为电话那头内容的失语，从怀里抬头起来问他,“出什么事了？”

崔胜澈摇了摇头，对着那头说我知道了，就把电话一丢，搂着怀里的人欺身将其压向床铺。吮吸着他的唇珠，感受着尹净汉回应的力道，轻舔着他的下唇，分开时刻意发出啾的一声。

“干什么啊。”尹净汉倒在床上笑出了声，主动抬起自己的腰身，伸腿勾过他的腰，环住他的肩膀，让他在自己的身上肆意啃咬着，毫不掩饰自己的喘息，嘤嘤啊啊地溢出几声呻吟。

崔胜澈的唇划过他的胸膛，留下的水印一直延展到小腹，舌头在肚脐里翻舔，感受着因为快感他肚子嫩肉的收缩反应。起身抓过尹净汉缠在自己腰上的两条腿，折在两人怀抱里，压向床铺，看着因为这个羞耻姿势，扭捏着叫疼的尹净汉。抓住他的脚踝，把腿架在肩上，顺着他的左脚踝往上，在尹净汉光洁的腿上烙上一个一个自己的痕迹，亲吻着他腿间的嫩肉。

暴露在他们面前的尹净汉的性器，早已开始吐露着液体，顺着龟头，往下滴了几滴在尹净汉自己的身上。

“组长不是一向快准狠的吗，慢成这样，是在给我挠痒呢？”即使被惹得两眼通红，尹净汉还是不忘在言语上展现自己的功底。

崔胜澈自然没有让他失望，手指毫不客气地插入晦涩的后穴，得逞似的看着尹净汉架在他肩上的脚立刻收紧，双手抓紧了床单， 身体扭出一个奇异的姿势，好看的小脸皱到了一起。

“前戏要做足，就是因为这样才要慢慢来啊，我的净汉。”撤出自己的手指，崔胜澈就着这个姿势，吻落在尹净汉的眼角。

“小角色三年，头目五年。”作为“特殊犯罪组”的组长，以减少时长，利用“逃犯”的心理抓住在逃犯，是崔胜澈对着自己组员的承诺。

尹净汉就是在换装的过程中被抓到的，刚从理发店剪掉自己的长发，染成黑色的时候，就撞上了到街上问询的金珉奎和崔胜澈。

“啊，三年三年。”旁边的金珉奎激动地用手肘去撞崔胜澈的肩。崔胜澈一眼就看到了店铺门口那个人，比起长发，短发似乎更美好的衬托了他的颜值。

尹净汉不认识崔胜澈，可看着对面金珉奎那两眼放着金光的表情，本能反应让他拔腿就跑。不巧的是尹净汉出了名的体力差，哪儿比得上这二位以各种活动经常锻炼的人啊，一个转头就被逼到了死胡同，只能乖乖束手就擒。

巧舌如簧如他，本该被直接带回牢里的人，在旁听案子的时候，一瞬间抓住了入局的机会。一下就成为了新的成员，利用自己的“骗子”本能，顺利解决了崔胜澈手里的那桩囚车被劫案。

“哇～度假度假！先出去吃宵夜！”金珉奎一点也不在乎自己的身份，兴冲冲地拉着洪知秀和全圆佑往门边走去，把房间里的空间留给了两人。

“这个结束了，你会走吗？”收拾着东西，崔胜澈问他。

“你去哪儿，我就去哪儿啊。组长难道还要丢下我不成。”尹净汉手撑在桌子上，笑得灿烂，抬脚蹭着崔胜澈的小腿。崔胜澈一个抬手就勾过他的电子脚铐，把人抱在了怀里。

手就着润滑在他的后穴搅动着，安静的房间里，压抑的喘息混着水声冲击着二人的耳膜。怀里的人微微颤抖着，一手攀附着崔胜澈的肩膀不让自己因为动作而失去平衡。借着窗外透进房间的光亮，崔胜澈能望见，尹净汉抬手遮挡着自己好看眉眼下遗忘的红唇。牙齿毫不吝啬地咬在下唇，泛白的血色，诉说着他此刻的疼痛难忍。

崔胜澈低头蹭着尹净汉挡在额前的手，用亲吻化解他此刻的疼痛，手指依旧一点一点往里面探着，按压在小穴内的那个凸起上。柔软吸附着他的手指，是松开差点咬破的唇喘出了今晚第一声舒服的叹息。鼓励着崔胜澈加快自己的手上动作。

“别…碰，别…碰…那儿了。”尹净汉一开口求饶，是崔胜澈从未听过的妩媚。小骗子到了床上才会觉得坦诚，“好痒。”

手指研磨像是在挠心，一手揪着崔胜澈撑在他身侧的手臂，微微撇过脑袋，将自己的羞耻藏进去。微微张开一只眼，瞄着崔胜澈的反应，眼里氤氲着水汽缠绕着情欲。

白浊从尹净汉涨得发红的性器前端喷薄而出，因为身体紧贴着，不少粘腻的液体都沾染到了二人身上。崔胜澈抬手用指尖沾染着，在他身上划过一道道轨迹。释放后敏感的身子可经不起这样的挑逗，轻轻唤着崔胜澈的名字，脚又死死扣住了他的腰。

“我看组长平时禁欲惯了，都到这步了，还要犹豫着怎么搞我吗？”

崔胜澈将人拉起来背过身去，让他跪趴着：“我只是在想净汉要怎么才会舒服。”

崔胜澈捅进尹净汉身体的那一刻，尹净汉一下就因为刺激扬起了头，肉刃切开身体内部的痛感，让他有些招架不住，撑在床铺的手立刻发软着往前倾，“嗯…组长帮帮我吧…净汉好痛啊。”

崔胜澈没多言语，勾过尹净汉的腰，就让他坐在了自己身上，后背紧贴着他的胸膛。这个姿势能吃到的部位更多，尹净汉有那么一刻差点以为自己要被顶穿了。

“啊…这个姿势净汉喜欢吗？”崔胜澈摸了摸尹净汉的肚子，“这样好净汉像吃得会更多啊。”

尹净汉抓住环在他腰间的手，侧过头亲在崔胜澈的嘴角，“你倒是...动动啊。”

“你求我..我考虑。”

“组长nim…你动一动吧…净汉好…喜欢组…啊…哈…”

扶着尹净汉的腰，崔胜澈就一下一下抽插了起来。动作由轻到重，幅度也越来越大。掰过尹净汉的半个身子，这样讲尹净汉混着哭腔的呻吟吃进自己的嘴里。刺激让尹净汉方才是放过的下身又渐渐有了苏醒的趋势。出于对他这几日追捕活动的卖力，崔胜澈抬手抚上了他的下体，把玩着囊袋，惹得怀里的人自主反应夹紧了后穴，湿热的褶皱将崔胜澈包裹，同时也加快了自己手上撸动的动作。

“啊…好舒服！”松开崔胜澈的唇，被吻得红肿的唇发出一阵喘息，“快点…快呀。”

“净汉喜欢我的肉棒吗。”一手扶在他身上，不让他因为晃动而摔倒，一边加大自己挺身的速度。

“喜欢…喜欢组长。”

从昏沉的美梦中醒来的时候，望着泛光的天花板，等到视线集中，才回想起昨夜的缠绵，伸手划过旁边床单，透心的凉意告诉崔胜澈，那人早已离开。

一直堆满文件的餐桌被收拾的干干净净，放凉的早餐旁边放着电子镣铐和一张卡片，“小喽啰三年，老板五年一共八年呢，所以三年之后再来找我吧～爱你哟我的Coups。”

崔胜澈看着他留下的卡片，冷笑了一声，真有你的。

T. B. C. / E. N. D.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写一个pwp  
但是发现很适合写故事
> 
> 如果有机会连载会考虑


End file.
